<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Taekwoon Wants, Too by fuckingsherlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001457">[Podfic] Taekwoon Wants, Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock'>fuckingsherlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Desperate Taekwoon, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patient Hakyeon, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Taekwoon Wants Too, taekwoon is emotionally constipated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Taekwoon has led a successful life, filled with good health, a successful career, and loving friends. In spite of being an entire person himself, one of the greatest moments of Jung Taekwoon’s life is the minute Cha Hakyeon comes strutting in like he owns the god damn place.<br/>Give it two, three, maybe eight years of being colleagues and stage partners, and Taekwoon thinks he really does. He wishes Hakyeon does. God, please just let him take Taekwoon’s entire life in his hands already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Taekwoon Wants, Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692886">Taekwoon Wants, Too</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock">fuckingsherlock</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello it's me again.<br/>Enjoy this podfic I recorded of Taekwoon Wants, Too. Just because.<br/>:3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692886">Taekwoon Wants, Too</a></p><p><strong>Author/Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/profile">fuckingsherlock</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong>14:06</p><p><strong>Listen</strong><br/>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://ia801406.us.archive.org/3/items/taekwoonwantstoo/Taekwoon%20wants%2C%20too.mp3">mp3</a> (Click on link then right click to Download) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>